You're All I Need
by mybestbaetae
Summary: [NCT] [Jaehyun x Taeyong] [JaeYong] Jaehyun hanya merasa tidak pantas untuk Taeyong dan David, tanpa tahu jika dia adalah segalanya yang Taeyong dan David butuhkan. #ANightWithTaeyong #MainCourse. AR. OOC. Typo(s). RnR?


**YOU'RE ALL I NEED**

Jaehyun x Taeyong

JaeYong with David

NCT © SM Entertainment

Untuk event #ANightWithTaeyong; dengan tema besar _**Main Course**_

Alternate Reality, typo(s), Out of Character

.

* * *

"Kau benar-benar dalam masalah besar, _hyung_."

"Berkata seperti itu di saat begini sungguh tidak membantu, Mark."

"Aku yakin kau akan langsung diputuskan Taeyong- _hyung_ saat pulang nanti."

"Diam." Jaehyun berbalik hanya untuk memelototi sepupu kecil berusia tujuh belas tahunnya itu agar tutup mulut. "Terus mencari."

Mark mengangkat bahu, melipat tangan di depan dada tanpa benar-benar terganggu dengan tatapan membunuh yang dilayangkan Jaehyun padanya. "Bagaimana kau akan menjelaskan pada Taeyong- _hyung_ jika David benar-benar hilang?" Tanyanya polos.

Jaehyun menghela napas dalam-dalam guna menenangkan diri. Mencoba mengabaikan perkataan Mark, yang seakan memojokkannya. Mereka berdua sudah mengelilingi mall itu hampir tiga puluh menit sekarang dan sosok kecil yang dimaksud belum juga ketemu.

Jaehyun berjalan menuju pusat informasi, menceritakan mengenai kronologis kejadian dan ciri-ciri David. Sebelum kemudian wanita yang berjaga di sana membuat pengumuman lewat microphone.

"Harusnya _hyung_ jangan teledor dan membiarkan David hilang." Mark sepertinya sedang ingin banyak bicara, karena sedari tadi mulutnya tak bisa diam. "Jika menjaga saat menemaninya ke mall saja tak bisa, apalagi menjadi ayahnya nanti."

" _Shut up_ , Mark." Jaehyun menggeram. Menjambaki rambut hitam cepaknya dengan frustasi. "Ini juga salahmu."

Jaehyun tidak melakukannya dengan sengaja, sungguh. Mana mungkin ia sengaja membiarkan David yang masih berusia 5 tahun hilang di mall seluas ini. David hanya terlalu semangat dan sosoknya yang kecil membuatnya bisa menghilang dengan cepat dari pandangan saat ia lengah. Baru sedetik ia mengalihkan pandang pada Mark yang baru datang menyusul keduanya, mengobrol sebentar. Dan tahu-tahu, saat ia melirik ke bawah untuk bertanya pada David mengenai makan siang apa yang ia inginkan, sosok kecil itu sudah tak ada di tempatnya semula. Hilang. Nihil. Lenyap. Membuat Jaehyun pucat seketika.

Jaehyun mencoba menenangkan dirinya, karena panik tidak akan membuat situasi lebih baik dan membantunya menemukan David lebih cepat.

Ia, diekori Mark, mencari ke tempat yang telah mereka datangi sebelumnya―toko pakaian dan toko mainan―bertanya pada pada tiap orang yang mereka temudi di sana. Namun tak ada yang melihat anak laki laki seperti ciri-ciri yang disebutkan.

Jaehyun mencoba menahan dirinya untuk tak menelpon polisi saat itu juga. Atau setidaknya menelpon Taeyong. Tidak, terimakasih. Ia tidak mau membuat Taeyong panik dengan kabar hilangnya David. Tidak saat ia tahu Taeyong punya _meeting_ penting. Dan tidak juga saat ia masih bisa berusaha menemukan sosok itu terlebih dahulu. (Mark benar, Jaehyun takut diputuskan Taeyong jika ia sampai buka mulut tentang hal ini.)

" _Shit_."

Pengumuman terdengar keras, tapi Jaehyun masih sibuk dengan pikirannya yang panik. Ia mengucapkan terimakasih pada perempuan di pusat informasi itu setelah memberinya nomor telepon miliknya. Memilih untuk kembali mencari dibanding menunggu dan tak melakukan apapun di sana.

"Kemana dia pergi?" Jaehyun bergumam sambil terus berjalan, mengedarkan pandangan ke segala penjuru.

"Aku tidak tahu, _hyung_." Mark mengikuti di belakang, ikut mengedarkan pandangannya, berharap menangkap sosok kecil yang dimaksud. "Aku baru datang barusan, ingat?"

Ini sebenarnya bermula dengan Taeyong yang kebetulan sedang sibuk dan tak sempat menjemput David seperti biasanya―karena pekerjaannya. Jaehyun yang memang sedang melakukan pendekatan untuk hubungan yang lebih serius dengan Taeyong sejak seminggu lalu, tentu takkan membuang kesempatan untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama calon anaknya. Menjemputnya di taman kanak-kanak dan membawanya ke mall untuk jalan-jalan menghabiskan waktu bersama terdengar seperti rencana sempurna. Namun semuanya kacau saat sepupunya, Mark, menelpon dan berkata akan menyusul mereka. Hingga kedatangannya membuat Jaehyun lengah dan membuat David hilang.

"David!" Jaehyun berteriak berulang kali sambil terus berlari, tak mempedulikan lagi apapun, bahkan tatapan dari orang-orang di sana. Ia berbicara dengan petugas _security_. Menunjukkan foto David di ponselnya namun lagi-lagi hanya mendapat respon negatif.

Jaehyun mendesah memandangi _wallpaper_ di ponselnya, yang berupa foto David dan Taeyong yang sama-sama sedang tersenyum. Dua wajah yang mempunyai banyak kemiripan itu sukses membuat hidupnya jungkir balik. Dua sosok yang selalu ingin Jaehyun lindungi dan senyumnya ia jaga selama sisa hidupnya. Jika David benar-benar hilang, maka ia takkan punya muka lagi untuk bertemu Taeyong. Apalagi membuat dirinya menjadi calon ayah David. _Sialan,_ batinnya. Tanpa sadar mencengkram ponselnya erat sebelum memasukkan dalam saku celana.

"David!"

Jaehyun kembali mencari, memutari tiap area mall itu dan kini dibantu juga oleh petugas _security_.

" _Hyung_ , aku rasa aku tahu dimana David!" seru Mark tiba-tiba, menghentikan langkahnya. Usaha kerasnya untuk berfikir beberapa saat lalu membuahkan hasil. Ia ingat jika samar ia sempat mendengar David meminta pergi ke suatu tempat saat ia datang tadi, namun Jaehyun dan dirinya sibuk mengobrol dan menyuruhnya menunggu. "Jika tebakanku benar, mungkin David ada di _game center_ sekarang."

" _Game center_?"

Tanpa menjawab apapun, Mark membalik arahnya. Menuju tempat yang dimaksud, dan seingatnya belum sempat mereka datangi. Dan benar saja, sosok kecil yang sedari tadi mereka cari ada di sana. Berdiri sendirian di dekat pintu masuk. Diam di antara orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitarnya.

"David!" Jaehyun tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk berteriak memanggil. Senang, lega, marah, ia tak tahu lagi apa yang dirasakannya saat itu. Saat ia berlutut dan menarik sosok kecil itu dalam pelukannya. Sebelum memegang kedua bahu kecilnya, "Jangan pernah lakukan ini lagi! Kau harus bilang saat akan pergi padaku. Kau mengerti?"

David mengangkuk kecil. "Maafkan David, paman Jaehyun." Matanya berkaca-kaca, sebelum ia melingkarkan kedua tangan kecilnya di leher Jaehyun.

Sepertinya ditinggalkan di mall sendirian memang bukan suatu pengalaman yang menyenangkan bagi anak berusia lima tahun. Dan Jaehyun merasa bersalah karena sempat membentaknya tadi. "Tidak. Aku yang salah," Jaehyun berujar lembut, sesuatu terasa menendang ulu hatinya saat ia melihat ekspresi David sesaat lalu. Ia kembali menarik sosok kecil itu dalam pelukannya. "Harusnya paman yang bisa menjaga David lebih baik lagi."

"Apakah paman akan memberitahu _daddy_?"

Jaehyun mendesah dan menarik diri dari pelukan. "Aku akan mengatakan padanya. Yang tadi itu kesalahanku, David sama sekali tak salah."

Jaehyun tahu jika David tetap memandangnya dengan pandangan yang seakan berkata 'Kumohon jangan beritahu _daddy_.'

"Apakah _hyung_ benar-benar harus memberitahu Taeyong- _hyung_?" Tanya Mark. "Maksudku, David sudah ketemu dan kurasa Taeyong- _hyung_ tak perlu tahu."

Jaehyun memberikan ekspresi tak setuju. "Aku tidak bisa berbohong tentang hal ini, Mark."

"Aku tidak mengatakan _hyung_ harus berbohong, hanya… jangan mengungkit hal ini jika Taeyong- _hyung_ tak bertanya," saran Mark. Yang diangguki David.

Jaehyun memandang keduanya dalam diam. Ia takkan bisa membohongi Taeyong, tapi saran Mark terdengar tidak begitu buruk.

"…Baiklah," katanya pada akhirnya, meski sedikit ragu karena ia harus menutupi sesuatu dari Taeyong seperti ini.

"Bagus. Nah, sekarang ayo kita makan siang," kata Mark, sambil tersenyum, mengusak rambut kecoklatan milik David. Mencoba membuat sosok kecil itu kembali bersemangat. Dan itu berhasil karena senyuman manisnya kembali.

Mark menggandeng David menuju _foodcourt_ , sementara Jaehyun berjalan di belakang mereka.

.

* * *

Jaehyun menghela nafas berat. Masih dihantui rasa bersalah akan keputusannya untuk tidak memberitahu Taeyong tentang _kecelakaan_ hari ini.

 _Aku akan memberitahunya nanti,_ pikir Jaehyun.

Ia hanya tidak bisa membayangkan jika ia harus kehilangan Taeyong saat ini, tidak ketika mereka baru saja bisa bersama―yang bahkan belum genap satu bulan―dan sedang menuju pada hubungan yang jauh lebih serius. Bukan perkara mudah baginya untuk membuat Taeyong percaya padanya, ia bahkan memerlukan waktu berbulan-bulan untuk itu. Dan Jaehyun tak mau hal ini membuat kepercayaan Taeyong padanya kembali hilang.

Jaehyun mengamati David yang kini sedang menikmati ice creamnya, sesekali bercanda dengan Mark yang sedang bermain game di ponselnya. Mereka terlihat menikmati kegiatan itu dan Jaehyun hanya bisa tersenyum melihat keduanya.

 _ **Drrrttt Drrrrt**_

Tapi getaran ponsel mengagetkannya. Panggilan masuk. Jaehyun bersumpah ia langsung panik karena ia berfikir jika itu Taeyong, tapi begitu melihat jika yang memanggilnya adalah nomor dari seseorang yang dia pikir takkan pernah lagi muncul di hidupnya, Jaehyun lebih berharap jika itu Taeyong.

Jaehyun mungkin tak sadar, tapi ia menggertakkan giginya.

" _Hyung_ , kenapa tidak diangkat?" Tanya Mark penasaran.

"Tidak penting." Jaehyun menjawab, tersenyum dan beralih mengambil tisu untuk mengusap mulut belepotan David. Sekaligus mengabaikan tatapan curiga dari Mark."Bagaimana kalau kita ke _game center_ setalah ini?" usul Jaehyun.

"Ayooooo!" David berseru setuju. Langsung antusias saat mendengar game center. Beringsut turun dari duduknya dan menarik tangan Jaehyun yang hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkahnya yang tidak sabaran.

Jaehyun masih bisa merasakan tatapan Mark tak meninggalkannya saat mereka berjalan. Jaehyun menatap datar. "Apa?"

"Apa?" Mark bertanya balik.

Jaehyun tak menjawab yang satu itu, memilih mengeratkan pegangannya pada tangan David agar tak hilang lagi.

 _Game center._ Tempat itu ramai dipenuhsesaki orang-orang, meski Jaehyun rasa ini kalah ramai jika mereka datang di akhir pekan.

" _Come on_ , David!"

"Mark- _hyung_ tungguuuu!"

"Hati-hati."

Tanpa banyak menunggu mereka mulai bermain. Sebenarnya hanya Mark dan David yang sibuk ke sana kemari mencoba berbagai game, Jaehyun hanya mengamati dari kejauhan. Ia hanya ikut saat bermain basket, itupun jika mengangkat David untuk lebih mudah melempar bola masuk ke dalam ring terhitung dalam kategori bermain.

Dan setengah jam berlalu begitu saja.

 _ **Drrrttt Drrrrt**_

Getaran ponselnya kembali membuat Jaehyun kesal. Memilih membiarkan dan tak mengangkat panggilan itu.

Mark, yang sudah lelah dan bosan bermain, tapi mencoba terlihat senang hanya di hadapan David, duduk di sampingnya. Memandangi David yang sedang naik kereta mainan dari kejauhan dan melambai.

"Siapa yang sedang coba kau hindari, _hyung_?" tanya Mark untuk kesepuluh kalinya.

Dan untuk kesepuluh kalinya, Jaehyun menggeram menjawabnya, "Bukan siapa-siapa, Mark."

"Lalu kenapa _hyung_ marah?"

"Aku tidak marah. Hanya kesal karena kau terus bertanya."

"Aku tahu _hyung_ sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu."

"Tidak."

"Jangan bohong, Jaehyun- _hyung_. Kau sama sekali tidak berbakat dalam yang satu itu."

"Aku tidak bohong."

Jaehyun mengabaikan Mark, tersenyum saat melihat David berjalan mendekat, dengan senyum cerahnya. "Minum dulu," katanya sambil menyodorkan botol minum.

 _ **Drrrttt Drrrrt**_

Ponsel Jaehyun mulai bergetar lagi, masih dari orang yang memanggilnya sebelumnya. Dia menolak panggilan itu dan memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke dalam saku celana. Ia benar-benar tak tertarik untuk menjawab, meski ia cukup penasaran dengan alasan kenapa _orang itu_ kembali menghubunginya setelah sekian lama. Hari ini harinya bersama David, dan Mark, harusnya ia bersenang-senang. _Sialan._

Ponselnya bergetar singkat, menandakan pesan masuk kali ini.

.

 _Jaehyun-ah, bagaimana kabarmu? Apa kau sibuk? Aku ingin bertemu._

 _._

Jaehyun menggeram. _Aku yang tidak mau bertemu denganmu_.

"Paman Jaehyun!" David memanggilnya, ia berjalan dengan Mark dengan selembar foto di tangan. Rupanya mereka ke _photo both_ barusan. David mengajaknya untuk berfoto bersama tapi Jaehyun merasa sudah tak cukup muda untuk hal seperti itu, jadi ia menolak. Tapi David tetap memaksanya, berakhir dengan mereka yang mengambil beberapa foto _selfie_ di ponselnya.

Yah, sebelum ponsel Jaehyun berdering sekali lagi.

"Aku bersumpah jika orang itu masih―" geraman Jaehyun tertahan karena kali ini bukan panggilan dari orang yang sama yang terus-terusan menelponnya. Ia terkejut saat melihat nama _My Baby_ ―nama kontaknya untuk Taeyong―muncul di layar.

"Halo?" Cepat-cepat ia menjawab panggilan. "David, aku bilang jangan lari!" Jaehyun berteriak, lupa saat ini ia sedang menjawab telepon. Ia sadar saat mendengar tawa geli dari seberang.

 _"Apa David nakal?"_ tanya Taeyong padanya.

"Tidak, tidak. David hanya terlalu bersemangat. Itu saja."

Sebuah kekehan terdengar. _"Aku menelpon untuk memberi kabar jika pekerjaanku sudah selesai. Apa kau bisa membawa David kemari?"_

"Baiklah. Tenang saja, kita akan sampai di sana dalam lima belas menit."

" _Terikasih, Jaehyun. Aku akan menunggu kalian."_

"Tentu, _hyung_."

Dan panggilan terputus.

"Ayo kalian berdua," panggilnya pada David dan Mark. "Kita harus kembali sekarang."

Sebuah erangan kecewa terdengar dari David yang cemberut. Karena ia masih belum puas bermain. Meski begitu, sosok kecil itu masih menghampirinya. Jaehyun tersenyum melihat hal itu, sebelum pandangannya beralih pada yang lain dan ia menemukan _sosok itu_ di sana. Tiba-tiba saja Jaehyun merasa sangat ingin pergi secepatnya.

.

* * *

" _Daddy_!"

David langsung melepasakan genggaman tangan Jaehyun dan berlari menuju ayahnya saat mereka sampai di _lobby_ gedung _publishing_. Taeyong yang sedang duduk langsung bangkit saat mendengar suara familiar itu, demi mendapatkan sebuah tubrukan penuh semangat dari David.

"Hei." Taeyong berjongkok dan membawa sosok kecil putranya itu dalam pelukan erat sebelum melepaskannya lagi. "Bagaimana harimu, jagoan?" tanyanya.

"Menyenangkan sekali, _dad_! Kami pergi ke toko baju, membeli mainan, makan _ice cream_ , main game! Pokoknya menyenangkan sekaliiii!" David menjawabnya dengan menggebu-gebu. Mengoceh, menceritakan segala hal menyenangkannya yang ia habiskan dengan Paman Jaehyun dan Mark- _hyung_ nya.

Taeyong tertawa lalu mengelus sayang rambut coklat anaknya sambil kembali berdiri. Bisa ia lihat Jaehyun dan Mark datang menghampirinya.

"Taeyong- _hyung_!"

"Hai, Mark. Lama tidak bertemu." Terakhir kali ia melihat Mark saat ia masih di _senior high_. Seingatnya dulu tinggi Mark hanya sampai dadanya. Sekarang ia bahkan sudah hampir setinggi dirinya. "Rupanya kau sudah besar sekarang."

"Tentu saja, _hyung_. Aku tujuh belas!"

"Jangan dengarkan dia. Dia masih bocah yang suka merengek karena Haechan tidak kunjung menerima cintanya."

"Jangan bahas itu, _hyung_!" Mark berubah cemberut.

Taeyong hanya tertawa kecil.

Jaehyun mendekat padanya dan memberikannya senyum dan kecupan ringan di puncak kepalanya. "Sudah selesai?"

"Sudah. Kini aku punya banyak waktu luang." Taeyong memejamkan matanya saat merasakan Jaehyun bermain dengan helai demi helai rambutnya. David sudah ditarik Mark untuk duduk di sofa meninggalkan mereka. "Terimakasih sudah menjaga David." Taeyong hanya merasa lega saat tahu David menghabiskan waktu menyenangkan dengan Jaehyun saat ia sibuk mengurusi novel ketiganya yang akan terbit beberapa hari lagi.

Taeyong melingkarkan tangannya ke tangan Jaehyun dan mengistirahatkan kepalanya di bahu Jaehyun. Jujur saja, ia merasa sedikit lelah.

"Bagaimana tadi?"

"Semuanya berjalan lancar. Hansol- _hyung_ sedang mengurus sisanya sekarang."

"Selamat atas buku ketigamu, sayang."

Jaehyun mencubit puncak hidungnya gemas dan Taeyong hanya bisa tertawa. "Terimakasih." Lalu sebuah desahan terdengar. "Aku benar-benar tak sabar untuk cepat sampai di rumah dan istirahat."

Mereka berjalan mendekat ke arah Mark dan David, dan mendapati jika Hansol ada bersama mereka dan kini sedang menggendong David di sebelah tangannya, sementara sosok kecil itu sibuk menujukkan foto yang ia ambil dengan Mark hari itu.

" _Dad_! _Dad_!"

"Hati-hati."

David melonjak dari gendongan Hansol dan langsung berlari kembali ke arah ayahnya. Jaehyun yang melihat itu langsung berjongkok untuk menggendong David, agar apa yang ingin anak manis itu tunjukkan pada Taeyong terlihat lebih jelas. "Lihat ini! Ini fotoku dan Mark- _hyung_!"

Taeyong melihat selembar foto di tangan David hanya bisa tersenyum kecil. Melihat begitu banyak stiker dan tulisan yang menghiasi foto itu. Jangan lupakan pose-pose konyol dari Mark.

"Kau tidak ikut berfoto?" tanya Taeyong, menggoda Jaehyun.

"Aku sudah terlalu tua."

"Aku lebih tua darimu."

"Baiklah pasangan tua, mari kita kembali sekarang." Hansol menyela.

Setelah menyapa Jaehyun dan berbincang sebentar. Mereka bersama-sama meninggalkan gedung publishing menuju tempat parkir. Hansol dengan senang hati mengantar Mark pulang dengan mobilnya, sementara Jaehyun tentu saja akan mengantar Taeyong dan David dengan selamat sampai ke rumah. Mereka berpisah diparkiran, setelah David memberikan sebuah ciuman perpisahan untuk paman cantik dan Mark- _hyung_ nya.

David duduk di bagian belakang, sementara Jaehyun duduk di balik kemudi setelah membukakan pintu untuk Taeyong.

.

* * *

Perjalanan menuju rumah Taeyong berlangsung menyenangkan dengan David yang bercerita mengenai apa saja. Jaehyun semakin menyadari jika David itu benar-benar anak Taeyong, karena selain wajah mereka yang memiliki banyak kemiripan, mereka juga sama-sama cerewet. Sama sekali tak terlihat gurat kelelahan di wajah polos itu, meski ia telah menghabiskan waktu seharian untuk bermain.

Tahu-tahu, mobil sudah terparkir di halaman rumah.

"Sudah sampai." Jaehyun melepaskan sabuk pengamannya dan keluar terlebih dahulu. Membukakan pintu di sisi lain untuk Taeyong yang kembali mengucapkan terima kasih atas perlakuan manisnya.

"Kau tidak mau masuk dulu, Jaehyun?" tanya Taeyong penasaran. Jaehyun memang bilang akan langsung pergi setelah mengantar mereka. Ada tempat yang harus ia datangi, katanya. Dan itu membuat Taeyong sedikit kecewa.

Jaehyun menggeleng. "Aku kira _hyung_ bilang ingin istirahat." Tangannya bergerak membenarkan poni dan menyelipkan anak rambut yang jatuh menutupi mata Taeyong ke telinganya.

"Dan aku tak bisa melakukannya dengan kekasihku?"

Ia bisa melihat Jaehyun tersenyum senang akan kata-katanya. Taeyong sudah lama sadar jika Jaehyun akan selalu tersenyum seperti orang idiot tiap kali ia mengganggilnya dengan sebutan _kekasih_. Dan itu membuatnya selalu menahan tawa. Sudah lama ia tidak merasa seperti ini. Tidak setelah ia menikah dan menjalani hidupnya dengan wanita yang merupakan ibu David, yang sejak tiga bulan lalu telah berubah menjadi mantan istrinya. Rasanya seperti kembali pada masa ia masih di _senior high_. Saat ia masih terlibat hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar pertemanan namun dalam status yang tidak jelas, dengan Jaehyun.

"Aku akan datang untuk makan malam besok, jika _hyung_ tidak keberatan." Wajah Jaehyun mendekat, pandangan matanya turun ke bibir tipis Taeyong.

"T-tentu saja tidak."

Taeyong berdebar, menggigit bibirnya perlahan. Sesuatu di dalam perutnya terasa jungkir balik setiap kali Jaehyun _seperti ini_. Hanya Jaehyun yang bisa membuatnya seperti ini.

Pandangan mata itu masih belum berpindah, diam-diam menggodanya hanya dengan tatapan tanpa melakukan lebih jauh. "Kalau begitu aku akan pergi sekarang, _hyung_."

Taeyong mengangguk, kepalanya terangkat dan menutup jarak di antara bibir mereka dengan semangat. Taeyong bisa merasakan Jaehyun tersenyum saat itu karena dialah yang memulai ciuman ini. Tubuh Taeyong gemetaran saat tangan Jaehyun memegang dagu dan dengan perlahan memiringkan wajahnya agar memperdalam ciuman mereka. Ujung lidah Jaehyun menggoda bibir bawahnya. Dan itu cukup membuat Taeyong meremas bagian atas kemeja yang dipakai Jaehyun.

 _Tuk!_

Suara ketukan pelan di jendela bagian belakang mobil membuat Taeyong kembali sadar, mengambil sedikit Jarak dari Jaehyun. Pipinya terbakar saat ia melihat David melihat mereka berdua dari jendela mobil dengan kedua tangan menutupi wajah. Meski sesekali mengintip lewat celah tangan kecilnya. _Astaga…_

"Setidaknya David menghentikan kita dengan cara yang manis," Jaehyun terkekeh, beralih membukakan pintu untuk David. Menarik tangan yang menutupi wajahnya seakan isyarat bahwa ia sudah boleh membuka mata. Isyarat bahwa Ayah dan Pamannya sudah selesai dengan _urusan mereka_. Jaehyun mencium pipinya saat menggendong sosok kecil itu keluar dari mobil.

"Aku menunggu untuk besok malam." Taeyong mencoba untuk menjaga dirinya tetap tenang, tapi gagal. Ia masih malu karena sudah melakukan hal tidak pantas di depan anaknya. Jaehyun sama sekali tidak membantu dan malah menatapnya geli.

"Aku juga tidak sabar untuk segera mencicipi _hidangan darimu_ ," goda Jaehyun. Taeyong merasakan pipinya menjadi jauh lebih panas dar sebelumnya. Mungkin maksud Jaehyun adalah mengenai makan malam, tapi ia tak bisa mencegah berfikiran hal lain.

Jaehyun masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Sampai jumpa, Paman Jaehyun!" David melambai dengan semangat dengan sebelah tangannya. "Kapan aku bisa bermain dengan paman lagi?"

Jaehyun membuka jendela mobilnya. "Kita bisa main lagi nanti David."

"Sepertinya David lebih menyukaimu daripada ayahnya sendiri sekarang."

Jaehyun tertawa.

Sebelum pamit untuk yang terakhir kalinya dan pergi dari sana. Pergi dengan segala rasa bersalah yang perlahan memenuhi dirinya karena telah menyimpan satu rahasia dari Taeyong hari ini.

.

* * *

Taeyong bersandar padanya saat mereka duduk bersama di sofa sambil menonton film untuk menghabiskan Sabtu malam di ruang keluarga. David berbaring di lantai, dengan kumpulan pensil warna dan _crayon_ nya sibuk mewarnai buku-buku bergambar miliknya.

Semuanya terasa sempurna.

Hubungannya dengan Taeyong memang sedikit berbeda. Bukan hanya karena ini adalah hubungan pertama _hyung_ nya itu dengan seorang pria, tapi juga berbeda bagi Jaehyun yang benar-benar takut kehilangan Taeyong dan David dari sisinya.

Ia sudah pernah kehilangan Taeyong satu kali, karena ia terlalu pengecut untuk mengatakan perasaannya. Ia juga sudah pernah merasakan sakitnya hancur bekeping-keping saat tahu orang yang kau cintai menikah dan bahkan memiliki anak dengan orang lain. Ia sudah pernah merasakannya dan tidak pernah mau merasakannya lagi. Tidak saat Tuhan masih begitu baik memberikannya kesempatan untuk kembali bersama Taeyong, dan bahkan menambah kebahagiannya dengan keberadaan David.

Dalam hubungannya dengan pasangan di masa lalunya, Jaehyun tak pernah merasakan ketakutan sebesar ini.

Jaehyun melirik Taeyong yang tertawa karena adegan lucu di layar di depan sana. Dan itu membuatnya ikut tersenyum.

Dulu, Jaehyun selalu merasa khawatir dan tak yakin dengan kemungkinan dirinya yang bisa jatuh cinta pada seseorang dengan begitu cepat. Menganggap jika hal yang tiba-tiba takkan bisa menumbuhkan perasaan cinta yang sebenarnya. Tapi sekarang ia tahu bahwa ia _memang_ mencintai Taeyong. Dan ingin segera membawa hubungan mereka pada sesuatu yang _sakral_ , pernikahan.

Meskipun Jaehyun tak pernah mengatakan hal ini pada Taeyong, karena tahu jika ini terlalu cepat bagi Taeyong yang baru saja menceraikan istrinya. Ibu David.

Dan alasan lainnya adalah karena Jaehyun masih _merasa tidak pantas_.

Jaehyun tak ingin membayangkan bagaimana hidupnya tanpa bisa melihat Taeyong atau David setiap hari. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan hidupnya tanpa dua sosok yang entah sejak kapan sudah menjadi bagian penting dari hidupnya.

Ia tidak bisa, tapi masih _merasa tidak pantas_.

"Jaehyun," gumam Taeyong pelan, memiringkan kepala untuk melihat ke arahnya. "Kau sangat tenang malam ini. Ada apa?"

"Hanya teringat beberapa hal yang terjadi kemarin," jawabnya sambil mengecup dahi Taeyong.

"Apa yang salah? Apa David membuat masalah dan merepotkanmu?" Tanya Taeyong, menggeser sedikit posisinya agar lebih nyaman untuk bicara. "Kemarin pertama kali kau menghabiskan waktu dengannya tanpaku. Benarkah tidak terjadi apa-apa?"

Rasa takut dan bersalah muncul seketika memenuhi perut Jaehyun, menimbang apa yang lebih baik untuk dikatakan. Apakah ia akan tetap diam mengenai kejadian dimana ia kehilangan David di mall dengan balasan rasa bersalah karena telah menyimpan sesuatu sepenting itu dari Taeyong, atau justru memberitahunya dan bersiap kehilangan kepercayaan Taeyong pada dirinya.

David mendongak dari gambarnya.

"Sebenarnya―" Jaehyun memulai dengan ragu-ragu, mata bulat David menunjukkan ketakutan saat ia memutuskan untuk melakukan hal yang benar. Untuk memberitahu Taeyong apapun resikonya.

 _ **Drrrttt Drrrrt**_

Tapi dering ponsel membuatnya kembali berhenti. "Maaf," gumam Jaehyun saat ia merogoh saku celana jinsnya. Taeyong yang mengerti, langsung berpindah.

"Halo?" Jaehyun tidak sempat memeriksa siapa yang menelepon.

 _"Jaehyun?"_

Rasanya seperti seseorang telah menuangkan air dingin ke seluruh tubuhnya. Jaehyun bergegas bangkit dari sofa. Dalam hati merutuk kenapa ia bisa seceroboh ini.

"Jaheyun?" Taeyong bingung. Jaehyun hanya diam selama sisa waktu.

"Aku akan menelpon lagi nanti," cepat-cepat Jaehyun memutuskan sambungan. Beralih menatap Taeyong dan menyunggingkan senyum menyesal. "Maaf, tadi itu teman kantor. Dan aku harus pergi sekarang."

Jaehyun merutuk mulutnya yang kembali membuat kebohongan. Tiba-tiba saja Jaehyun merasa lidahnya pahit. Merasa sangat brengsek saat melihat kekhawatiran di wajah Taeyong berganti dengan ekspresi kecewa.

Taeyong memeluknya, erat. Lalu mengangguk. "Hati-hati. Kabari aku saat sudah sampai rumah."

"Baiklah."

"Paman tidak akan menginap?"

"Mungkin lain kali, David."

Jaehyun pamit, mengatakan selamat malam kepada David, mencium atas kepalanya sebagai permintaan maaf. David berlari ke kamarnya untuk menggosok gigi, sementara Taeyong menemaninya sampai ke pintu, memegang pintu apartemen untuknya dengan pandangan sayang yang tak sepantasnya ia dapatkan. Karena ia berbohong, karena Jaehyun baru saja berbohong lagi. Dalam perasaan tak menentu itu, Jaehyun memberikan ciuman selamat tinggal.

"Aku tidak suka melihatmu jadi pendiam seperti hari ini, Jaehyun." Jari-jari Taeyong menelusuri bagian belakang lehernya, menyebabkan rasa menggelitik kecil yang dirasakan Jaehyun dari sentuhan itu.

"Baiklah, _hyung_. Lain kali dengan senang hati aku akan menggodamu saja."

"Ya. Aku senang saat kau menggodaku," bisik Taeyong terus terang.

Jaehyun terkekeh. "Apa ini? Aku bisa-bisa tidak jadi pergi jika _hyung_ terus menggodaku seperti ini."

Jaehyun kembali menyalurkan frustasinya dengan mencium bibir Taeyong, yang membalas sama bersemangatnya dengan dirinya. Taeyong bahkan mengigit bibirnya sesaat sebelum benar-benar menarik diri.

"Hati-hati di jalan."

"Baiklah. Aku mencintaimu."

Jaehyun langsung pergi tanpa menunggu balasan dari Taeyong.

Jaehyun sekali lagi hanya _merasa tidak pantas._

.

* * *

Jaehyun sampai di rumah. Melemparkan kunci ke meja dan membuka _history_ panggilan di ponselnya. Memutuskan untuk memanggil nomor itu. Bayangan masa lalu mengenai sosok itu kembali muncul begitu saja. Jaehyun berfikir jika ia sudah melupakan segalanya, tapi nyatanya tidak.

"Jaehyun?"

"Kenapa kau meneleponku, Doyoung- _hyung_?" tanya Jaehyun cepat, menuntut. _Kenapa kau mengikuti di mall kemarin?_ Jaehyun ingin menanyakan hal itu juga, namun menahan diri.

Doyoung mendesah. _"Aku ingin kita bicara, aku ingin bertemu denganmu."_ Suara Doyoung terdengar lembut. Namun belum bisa menghilangkan kecurigaan Jaehyun.

"Apa maumu sebenarnya? Aku rasa kita sudah berakhir sejak lama?"

 _"Bukankah kita tetap teman, Woojae?"_

Perut Jaehyun terasa jungkir balik saat mendengar panggilan sayang itu.

"Aku tidak pernah bilang seperti itu. Dulu _hyung_ yang meminta hubungan kita selesai." Jaehyun marah. Perasaan dari masa lalu, dimana ia disakiti oleh mantan kekasihnya ini, yang sudah mulai ia lupakan, kembali muncul. Hubungan yang sudah terjalin hampir satu tahun itu kandas karena Doyoung lebih memilih _study_ nya di luar negeri dan meninggalkan Jaehyun karena merasa hubungan mereka takkan behasil. "Kita selesai sekarang."

 _"Bisakah kau memberiku satu kesempatan lagi? Setidaknya untuk menjadi teman?"_ pinta Doyoung.

 _Apakah kau memberi kesempatan padaku dulu?_

"Itu adalah apa yang mesti _hyung_ tanyanya sebelum memilih pergi begitu saja dari hidupku. Kita sudah selesai, _hyung_. Tak ada kesempatan lagi."

Bahkan tanpa mendengarkan respon Doyoung, Jaehyun menutup teleponnya.

Jaehyun menarik dan menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. Ia butuh waktu demi mengendalikan kemarahan dan perasaan terlukanya dari masa lalu.

Doyoung adalah pacar sekaligus cinta pertamanya. Mungkin karena itulah segala hal tentang berakhirnya hubungan mereka selalu membekas, bahkan sampai sekarang.

Ponselnya bordering kembali. Jaehyun memilih menaruh ponselnya. Beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk mendinginkan pikirannya.

.

* * *

Sejak hari itu, Jaehyun tak sanggup untuk menemui Taeyong.

Satu malam, Jaehyun berfikir betapa tak pantasnya ia untuk Taeyong.

Ia sudah lalai menjaga David saat di mall, menyimpan kejadian itu sebagai rahasia dari Taeyong. Berbohong mengenai panggilan telpon karena tak ingin Taeyong berfikir jika Jaehyun akan mengkhiataninya seperti apa yang istrinya lakukan padanya dan David jika tahu ia berbicara dengan mantan kekasihnya. Dan kini berlaku tidak dewasa dengan bersikap seperti ini pada Doyoung, yang telah meminta kesempatan darinya baik-baik, namun ia tolak secara tak berperasaan karena belum mampu melupakan kemarahan di masa lalu. Kemudian lari seperti pengecut dengan membuat alasan banyak pekerjaan.

Mark sampai bertanya padanya mengenai apa yang salah.

"Aku memang payah." Itulah masalahnya.

Jaehyun benar-benar takut kehilangan Taeyong dan David. Tapi jauh dalam hatinya, ia jauh lebih takut jika dirinya tanpa sadar _menyakiti_ mereka dengan semua kelakuannya.

 _Dan itulah yang ia lakukan sekarang._

 _Bodoh._

Getaran di ponselnya menyadarkan Jaehyun. Dan begitu ia membuka pesan itu yang ia lihat adalah foto David yang tersenyum lucu, dengan piyama birunya.

Lalu pesan dari Taeyong di bawah foto itu.

.

 _David ingin menelpon untuk mengucapkan selamat malam karena ia merindukanmu. Tapi aku tahu kau pasti sibuk._

 _Hubungi aku saat kau punya waktu luang. Kita bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama._

 _Selamat malam, Jaehyun. We love you._

 _._

Jaehyun tersenyum. Betapa ia merindukan mereka.

 _We love you._

"Kekasih macam apa aku ini? Aku sama sekali tidak pantas untuk kalian berdua." gumam Jaehyun.

Tak menunggu lama ia melakukan panggilan.

" _Halo, Jaehyun?"_

Ia mungkin merasa tidak pantas dan belum bisa menjadi sosok yang terbaik untuk Taeyong dan David.

" _Paman Jaehyun!"_

Tapi ia akan berusaha untuk memperbaikinya dari sekarang. Karena kehilangan mereka adalah satu-satu hal yang paling tak ingin Jaehyun alami.

Hal pertama yang harus ia lakukan adalah berkata jujur dan terbuka, lalu mencoba membesarkan hati untuk memaafkan.

Setelah itu?

 _Tentu saja melamar Taeyong._

"Aku merindukan kalian."

.

* * *

 **END**

 **.**

* * *

 **AN:**

4,5k+ tapi masih kurang _sreg_ sama ini. Berasa kurang sesuatu. Kurang anu.

Tapi, karena gatau mau bikin kaya apa lagi. Yasudah… Hehehe.

Seperti biasa. Maaf kalo tidak jelas. Lol.

David! Model cilik ini sukses buat aku cinta. Mirip banget sama Taeyong. Cu banget sih dek. Sini main sama nuna yuk :')

Suka? Tidak suka?

 **REVIEW JUSEYO~**

.

* * *

 **OMAKE**

"Jadi _hyung_ sudah tahu?"

Taeyong menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Tahu apa?"

"Semuanya."

Mereka sedang berada di tengah-tengah resepsi pernikahan. David pergi meninggalkan mereka setelah Hansol datang dan mengajaknya menuju pasangan berbahagia hari itu untuk mengucapkan selamat. Mark, yang datang dengan mereka juga sudah menghilang saat melihat sosok pujaan hati, Haechan, terlihat dari kejauhan.

"Tentang apa? Tentang David yang hilang di mall atau tentang kau yang berbohong mendapat panggilan dari teman sekantor padahal mendapat telpon dari _mantan_ _kekasihmu_?"

"Dua-duanya."

Ekspresi Jaehyun yang seperti itu membuat Taeyong bersusah payah menahan tawa. "Mark dan David cerita. Sementara masalah Doyoung, ia memang menghubungiku."

Jaehyun semakin cemberut. Siapa yang menyangka jika ia akan dikhianati oleh orang yang memberikan ide itu sejak awal dan harus menanggung rasa bersalah sendirian. Ia juga tak mengira jika Doyoung menghubunginya bukan atas dasar apa yang ia pikirkan. Ia terlalu percaya diri karena menganggap Doyoung ingin kembali padanya, padahal pemuda itu hanya ingin memberikan undangan pernikahan dirinya dengan Taeil― _senior_ nya dulu.

Memikirkan itu semakin membuat Jaehyun sadar betapa bodoh dan konyolnya kelakuannya kemarin.

"Kenapa _hyung_ tidak bilang padaku?"

"Kau tidak bertanya, Jaehyun." Taeyong tertawa.

"Aku benar-benar menyesal..." Jaehyun memeluknya dan yang dipeluk balas memeluk dengan senang hati. Meski cukup memalukan karena banyak orang yang memandang mereka sekarang. "Maafkan aku."

Taeyong menggeleng, memberikan senyum kecil. "Jangan terlalu banyak berfikir hal aneh lagi. Kau bisa mengatakan apapun padaku, kau tahu? Aku takkan pernah keberatan, Jaehyun."

 _Because you're all i need._

Sayang Taeyong terlalu malu untuk mengatakannya keras-keras. Memilih untuk menggenggam tangan Jaehyun dan menariknya untuk pergi dari sana saat melihat David juga yang lain melambai pada mereka dari kejauhan.

"Ayo ke sana, Doyoung akan melempar karangan bunganya."

Jaehyun terkekeh melihat Taeyong yang bersemangat, sama seperti hampir seluruh wanita muda yang ada di sana. "Pastikan kau mendapat karangan bunganya, hyung."

"Berisik!"


End file.
